gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
.]]Here is a list of characters referenced in the various videos of Gachimuchi. Workout Videos * [[Billy Herrington|'Aniki']] (兄貴, Billy Herrington) * [[Kiyoshi Kazuya|'Kiyoshi Kazuya']] (木吉 カズヤ, Danny Lee), once wrestled against Billy. Some of their misheard words became memes, such as "Shinnippori!" (Two can play it!). Has his own theme song, called Super Kazuya Theme due to a scene in Junkyard Boyz where Danny dances seductively and slowly takes off his underwear, which was made entirely of duct tape. * Ikariya Biorante (いかりや ビオランテ, Mark Wolff) * [[Van Darkholme|'TDN Kosugi']] (TDNコスギ, Van Darkholme, or "Van") * Inoue Caburera (井上カブレラ, Anthony Capriatti), an obscure character who was first seen working out with Billy and Kazuya, and led Nico Nico Douga (now Niconico) to discover Chavez Obama through Knaked Knights. In a popularity vote, Capriatti's role in Gachimuchi saw a reevaluation and ranked 5th. He is still relatively active. * Tortoise Fujioka (トータス 藤岡, Steve Cassidy), was once seen "wrestling" with Billy on the rooftop of the fire station where his character played a role in. In ''Playing with Fire 2: Burn with Passion'', Steve is one of the newer co-workers at Billy's fire station. Cool and out of the closet. He likes to rest on crossed arms and make funny faces while cursing at his co-workers. * Kamata Gosaku (鎌田吾作, Duncan Mills), was seen in the gym frequented by Billy and Kazuya. His most infamous line is "How do you like that, huh?" being misinterpreted in Japanese as "蟹になりたい" (Kani ni naritai, "I want to be a crab"). He also appeared in several other sources, including "House of Detention" as one of Van's prisoners. * Jonouichi Yuuji (城之内 悠二, Nick Steel; TJ Cummings), wrestled with Billy at one point in time, and was seduced by Shigemi at another point in time. * Aka-san '''(赤さん, '''Stephen Robert Rout), a baby's face who appears in a important role to censor naked characters' private parts in order to prevent deletion. * Sudo-san '''(須藤さん, '''Brian Maxon), aggressive and formidable wrestler seen fighting with Billy and with Mark. Much of his comedic value derives from his 'soramimi', so might come off as bland to western audiences. Despises Canadians, and by extension Mark, calling him slurs like Canuck, Seal Clubber, and exaggerating his accent. * Little Aniki (小兄貴, Larry Janson), The "younger" brother of Billy, but exhibited much weaker natural strength than him. * Hiroshi Nobara (野薔薇ひろし, Philippe Nicolas), French actor. Once wrestled against Mark in his gay acting debut in Wolff's World. Known for his expressed pain when Mark pushed his left leg into his crotch in a hold, on a bed, and covered in oil. Got his name after a mishearing from Mark and a flower used to cover his crotch. * Kinkaku (金閣, Jirka Kalvoda) and Ginkaku (銀閣, Jarda Kolar), two Czech actors. Both were seen once wrestling with Mark. They were named after the color of their clothing in one of their videos, in which Jirka wore gold shorts and Jarda wore silver shorts. Jirka was the actor who performed the infamous towel dance. They both also appeared in several other sources, including "House of Detention" as several of Van's prisoners. ** Together, they are known by the Japanese Gachimuchi fanbase as the "Skull Nipple Brothers" (スカル乳首兄弟, Sukaru Chikubi Koudai), from a misheard line spoken by one of theirs, "「ユニクロのスカル乳首」 " (Uniqlo no Skull Chikubi). Gallery Aniki_smile.jpg|Billy Herrington. Junkyard Boyz Clip 4.mp4 snapshot 11.23.png|Danny Lee. Bio_MWRH.jpg|Mark Wolff. VanDarkholme_101.png|Van Darkholme. AnthonyCapriatti.jpg|Anthony Capriatti. Steve Cassidy HQ.png|Steve Cassidy. DuncanMills_Workout.jpg|Duncan Mills, daydreaming of himself as a crab. Nick steele.png|Nick Steel. Stephen Rout.jpg|Stephen Rout. Brian_Maxon.jpg|Brian Maxon. LarryJanson.jpg|Larry Janson. PhilippeNicolas.jpg|Philippe Nicolas. MAXMSF1_Jirka.jpg|Jirka Kalvoda. MAXMSF1_Jarda.jpg|Jarda Kolar. ''Playing With Fire 2: Burn with Passion * 'Creamstew Ikeda' (くりぃむしちゅー池田, '''Cameron Sage'/'Seth Dickens'), an actor who played as a cowboy and a soldier, and fights Steve Cassidy at Playing With Fire 2: Burn with Passion. His name was derived from his face resembling those of two Japanese comedians who work in the group "Cream Stew" (くりぃむしちゅー). He has a long chin which was photoshopped into some videos. * Birii no Otooto (ビリーの弟, Bo Garrett), Billy's useless little brother who was also one of two guest stars in Playing With Fire 2: Burn with Passion, along with Mark Slade. As the notorious Semen Arsonist, he was later caught and arrested. * Martin Wannamaker (マーティン・ワナメーカー, Andrew Addams), a news reporter in Playing With Fire 2: Burn with Passion that details the events of arson that were caused by the Semen Arsonist. * Terryman (テリーマン, Steve Shannon), another firefighter working with Billy, Cameron, Steve, and Gregg. He also appeared with "Thunder" as part of a superhero team. * Ebihara Ebizou (海老原海老蔵, Eric Evans), still another firefighter. His fan nickname is based on his resemblance to a Japanese character, Ichikawa Ebizou (市川海老蔵). * Owen Sadaoka (オーウェン定岡, Gregg Rockwell, or "Shower Guy"), notable for his odd head washing technique in a gay dream sequence. * Izumi DiCaprio's opponent (和泉ディカプリオの相手, Luke Savage), a very muscular firefighter. * Shawaa-hen Saigo no Otoko '("'Shouei") (シャワー編最後の男(照英), Alex Wilcox), the last man to appear in a shower scene. * Mark Coleman (マーク コールマン, Brent Banes), still another muscular firefighter. * Izumi DiCaprio (和泉ディカプリオ, Mark Slade/Frank Towers), one of two guest stars of Playing With Fire 2: Burn with Passion, the other being Bo Garrett. Gallery Cameron Sage HQ.png|Cameron Sage, beckoning YOU! Bo Garrett HQ.png|Bo Garrett, saying "It's a loan!" Martin Wannamaker.png|Andrew Addams as Martin Wannamaker, reporting today's events. Steve Shannon.png|Steve Shannon. Eric Evans.png|Eric Evans. Gregg Rockwell.png|Gregg Rockwell. Luke Savage.png|Luke Savage. Alex Wilcox.png|Alex Wilcox. Brent Banes.png|Brent Banes. Mark Slade.png|Mark Slade. Ryker's Web * Rocky '- Bartender who serves Billy Herrington at his time at the gay bar. He is the one who says "Sure we do!" and "On the house.". Both of which are misheard easily. Unfortunately, Rocky passed away in 2006 from some form of cancer. Gallery Rocky.png|Rocky. Junkyard Boyz * 'Konya ga Ukaji (今夜が宇梶, Thomas Papillon) - due to a click-and-bait video about Thomas Papillon as the subject of the "International Wrestling Festival of 2017", he became a popular character. * Hatakeyama Bacon (畑山ベーコン, Daniel Freeman), a spiky-haired man who was one of the contestants at "Junkyard Boyz" (along with Danny Lee who said "Ohohohoho, getting up!"). His grin has also became an amusing addition to some Gachimuchi videos. His name was derived from his resemblance to the Japanese lightweight boxer Takanori Hatakeyama and the American film star Kevin Bacon. * "Mr. Brat" (クソガキさん, Orlando Torres), a young lad who became one of Kazuya's co-workers. * "Juda Lassen" (ユダ・ラッセン, Tim Carlton), first spotted as one of Kazuya's employees at the nude junkyard shooting water guns at each other, and stood out for his extremely long hair. Also seen in a wrestling match being humiliatingly beaten up by Jimmy Dean and Doug Brandon. His nickname is derived from his resemblance to the artist Christian Lassen, as well as Juda, a character from the popular manga series Hokuto no Ken. * Leon Trunks (レオン・トランクス, David Dewitt), 'one of the employees. In his solo scene he was seen rubbing body oil over his body. His name is derived from ''Resident Evil's Leon S. Kennedy and Dragon Ball's Trunks. * '''Dazai Wentz (ウェンツ, Adam Logan), one of the employees. His nickname is derived from his resemblance to the Japanese author Osamu Dazai and Japanese American singer Eiji Wentz. * Nejirin♂Boy (ねじりん♂ボーイ, Dillon Day), one of the employees. Thomas Papillon HQ.png|Thomas Papillon. Daniel Freeman.png|Daniel Freeman. Orlando Torres 2.png|Orlando Torres. Tim Carlton 2.png|Tim Carlton. David Dewitt 2.png|David Dewitt. Adam Logan.png|Adam Logan. Dillon Day.png|Dillon Day. Dino Derio.png|Dino Derio. ''Knaked Knights * 'Chavez Obama' (チャべス・オバマ, '''Anthony Stone'), a man whose face has what resembles a mixture of Hugo Chavez's and Barack Obama's features. He and Steve Shannon also appeared in another video. * Hirata Gensui (平田元帥, Dan Canuck), one of the Knaked Knights and a skilled fighter. He also has his own musical theme when he fought against the castle guards. * Hiromi Iguchi '''(井口ヒロミ, '''Rod Pupret), one of the castle guards. His name is based on the Japanese baseball player Tadahito Iguchi and comedian Hiromi. * Knight Schumacher (騎士シューマッハ, Sam Ashton), one of the Knaked Knights. His name was based on his resemblance to the former German racing driver, Ralf Schumacher. * Chinko Chitchai '''(ちんこちっちゃい, 'Steve Grier'), one of the Knaked Knights. His name was derived from a mishearing of his words, "these chains are too tight". * '''Inoue Caburera (井上カブレラ, Anthony Capriatti), one of the Knaked Knights. He is known for peeking around the castle walls. * Usui Reeves (臼井リーブス, Rainey Mason), one of the castle guards. He was named for his resemblance to the American movie star Keanu Reeves. * [[Half-fish man|'Half-fish man']] (半漁人, Hangyo Jin, Moat Monster), the slow-moving menace of the castle's moat. * Princess Ketsuholedesu '''(プリンセス＊ケツホルデス, '''Cristi Lake), an evil princess who is the antagonist of the video. Gallery Chavez Obama.png|Anthony Stone. vlcsnap-error957.jpg|Dan Canuck. Rod Pupret.jpg|Rod Pupret. vlcsnap-error137.jpg|Sam Ashton. chains.png|Steve Grier. vlcsnap-error209.jpg|Anthony Capriatti. vlcsnap-error861.jpg|Rainey Mason. Halffishman.png|Half-fish man. Cristi.jpg|Cristi Lake. ''Hard Heroes'' * Thunder (サンダー, Cody Cruze), a man notorious for his loud screams in one of his fights against two opponents, which are popularly used for music remixes. He also starred as a member of a superhero team with his opponent "Lightning" in another video. Creates shock waves with his fists, capable of knocking back powerful enemies. ** あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"あ"！！！ * Lightning (ライトニング, Brad Taylor), Thunder's rival and colleague. Able to fire bolts of electricity from his fingertips. Gets his penis sucked by Die-Hard's minion through a glory hole and accidentally blows up China on the company's computers * Omega (オメガ, Steve Shannon), the Stud Squad leader, also known as the Man of Steel. Immensely powerful with super speed and strength, but is weakened by Omeganite, a material used by Die-Hard to tie up the hero and absorb his power. * Speed Demon (スピード, Emmett Andrews), a former Olympic runner, capable of traveling the speed of light. Die-Hard created a slime that saps his speed, leaving him helpless to be violated and controlled by Die-Hard's mind control plug. * Razor (レイザー, Jack Simmons), the second in command. A member of a secret African civilization, he has the strength of a lion and wields a metallic gauntlet. Highly controlling and frequently looks down on Thunder and Lightning. In spite of his power, he is frequently defeated in a single hit. * Edge (エッジ, Max Grand), a superpowered psychic, able to sense past events. His belt heightens his senses. After being fooled by a mind-controlled Speed Demon, he gets his rectum attacked by Die-Hard's control plug. He is then forced to undergo suction in an experiment for Die-Hard to absorb his power and wield his belt. *'President Dark Iwata' (ダーク♂岩田社長, Bruno Payne), an award-winning cloning businessman who called Thunder and his team of superheroes for help. His fan nickname was based on his resemblance to the former CEO of Nintendo, the late Satoru Iwata. He also appears as Die-Hard, the supervillain that captures the Stud Squad and absorbs their power through ingesting semen, but gets defeated by the heroes and has his mind swapped with a lab rat. *'Die Hard's Assistant' (Gage Michaels), a man who appears in a non-sexual role as Die Hard's assistant. Cody Cruze.png|Cody Cruze as Thunder. Brad Taylor.png|Brad Taylor as Lightning. Steve Shannon 2.png|Steve Shannon as Omega. Emmett Andrews.png|Emmett Andrews as Speed Demon. Jack Simmons.png|Jack Simmons as Razor. Max Grand.png|Max Grand as Edge. Mason Flynt.png|Mason Flynt as Bruno Payne. Die Hard 2.png|Mason Flynt as Die Hard. Gage Michaels.png|Gage Michaels as Die Hard's Assistant. ''House of Detention * 'Erik MichaelsErik Michaels' (ゲイ・マカーイ, '''Gay Makaay') - one of the prisoners in Van's dungeon. Infamous for his smiling expression and his manner of screaming when Van uses a razor to shave his chest. He takes part in jacking off onto Van in the final scene. He was named after his resemblance to the Dutch soccer player Roy Makaay. He also appeared in "Cockpit" from the Catalina Series. ** "Oh, yes sir, thank you sir!" * Kamata Gosaku (鎌田'吾作', Duncan Mills) - also one of the prisoners in Van's dungeon. However, he became famous for his "MMMM!" and his groaning. He is one of the actors who gets anally fucked. He takes part in jacking off onto Van in the final scene. ** "MMMM!" ** "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!~♪" * Joe Jackson - He is one of Van's supervisors and assistants. Referred to as alpha slave Titus by Van. He became famous for the moment at which his face was puzzled and perplexed. He does not take part in jacking off onto Van. * Kinkaku '''(金閣, '''Jirka Kalvoda) and Ginkaku (銀閣, Jarda Kolar), two Czech actors. They were brought in as recent slaves to be tormented in Van's dungeon. Both take part in jacking off onto Van in the final scene. ** Jirka Kalvoda is defiant and dominant, even when confronted by The Dungeon Master. The first time Jirka is brought in for questioning for his name by The Dungeon Master, Jirka spits in his face. The Dungeon Master sees Jirka as an alpha figure and asks if he has any requests. Jirka requests to The Dungeon Master that he should lick his foot. In response to this, The Dungeon Master scolds him due to the fact that he is his master and orders Erik to lick his foot; swallow it, too. ** Jarda Kolar is subordinate and submissive. He is one of the actors who gets anally fucked, but not as much as puppy boy. Gallery THANK YOU SIR FOR THE SHAVING.png|Erik Michaels. Duncan Mills-0.jpg|Duncan Mills. Hq4MdtTDkWc.jpg|Joe Jackson. ''SwitchCraft'' * Chi Chi LaRue (妖精王, Fairy King) - plays Edweina Simplestein, who is bullied by nearly everybody, including her stepdad, classmates, and teacher. Uses her witchcraft to turn beautiful, albeit temporarily, and later assaults her tormentors. * Cassandra Knight - plays Transformed Beautiful Edweina, who takes the time to fondle her fit breasts and worship her physique. But, Anthony Stone comes back to Edweina's room and sees a different lady who he thinks is a guest that Edweina brought over and proceeds to have sex with her. * Anthony Stone (チャベス・オバマ, Chavez Obama) - an abusive man who bullies his own stepdaughter when his wife is away. Has sex with Edweina after she transforms, then has his heart crushed via telekinesis. * Tina Tyler (ベヨネッタ柴田, Bayonetta Shibata) - plays Ms. Swallow, Edweina's mean teacher. Her nickname stems from how she looks like a mixture of the video game character Bayonetta from the Bayonetta video game series and Rie Shibata (from the Airmoto meme). Gets killed by a paper airplane, in an ironic reversal of a previous comment to Edweina earlier that day. * Sharon Kane (おかぁはん, Okahan) - Ms. Challenger, a gym teacher who punishes Edweina. Gets her limbs broken by a pencil, has her breasts sag, and receives a hideous face by Edweina. ** Sharon Kane plays a part in Boy Band. A non-Gachimuchi role. * Ricky Starr (室伏ガノン, Murofushi Ganon) - the secondary gym teacher who pities Edeweina. Is later mindcontrolled by Edweina in the ending, where he proceeds to go with her to have sex. * Mark Jensen '''(マイケル・J・ケネディ, '''Michael J. Kennedy) - a really old student and jock. His name was derived from his resemblance to the Canadian-American actor Michael J. Fox and the 35th president of the United States John F. Kennedy. Doesn't really have a role except to complain about the teacher assigning more homework and how he will miss "...the big game with West Hampshire tonight!" Gallery edweina.png|Chi Chi LaRue. edweinaafter.png|Cassandra Knight. Obama1.png|Anthony Stone. bayonetta.png|Tina Tyler. Sharon Kane.jpg|Sharon Kane. Ricky Starr.png|Ricky Starr. Michael J. Kennedy.png|Mark Jensen complaining about missing the big game with West Hampshire tonight. Others * King Ishii '''(キング 石井, '''Blake Harper), '''a man who acted as the Roman Emperor in the movie, "Conquered". * '''Oukokuhen no Sokki (王国編の側近, "Royal Guard", Colton Ford), one of the Roman Emperor's bodyguards. Colton Ford later became a musician. * "Ronaldinho" (ロナウ自慰ニョ, Ricardo Milos), a Brazilian escort, notable for a Mark Wolff directed movie of him dancing with underwear colored with the designs of the American flag. His fan nickname, "Ronau Jii Nyo", is a pun on "Ronaldinho" (reflecting his Brazilian origins), the term "naui" (ナウい) meaning "naughty", and "自慰" (jii), a Japanese word for "masturbation". * Diesel, a heavyweight bodybuilder and dancer, notable for being in the same movie as Ricardo Milos with sunglasses and shaking his rear towards the camera in a hot tub. * Dai-chan '('Hakan Orbeyi), German sumo wrestler. Notable for interacting with the camera, touching it with both hands, and yelling into its lens. * "False Aniki" (偽兄貴, Brett Mycles), a wrestler who resembled Billy Herrington. * Chikubi Koriina (乳首コリーナ, Ron Athey), a man who was featured in scenes of him talking into the camera as a guest star in HotMen CoolBoyz, which also features Billy. * "Saigou" (西郷, Lee Johnson), a soldier in another soldier's screwed up dream sequence in Tales From The Foxhole whose face resembles a famous samurai for his similar-looking eye brows and facial expression. His fan nickname should not be confused with "Saikyou Tongari Corn" (最強 トンガリコーン). * Shigemi Ikeda (池田茂美, Lynn Ross), a plump, middle-aged maid who seduced and later fucked Nick Steel, who commented, "She gave me quite a show." (茂美、怖いでしょう; Shigemi, kowai deshou; "She's scary, isn't she?"). Nick's line and her very clear seduction made her a character who is feared by other Gachimuchi characters, and the sound of her loud bucket was used for music videos. ** Skull-and-crossbone signs (☠) are often put up in text associated with her, as her character has become an amusing terror to Gachimuchi characters. ** "Do you like watching me?" ** "It's okay." ** ☠ PONG ☠ * Chi Chi LaRue, a drag diva, who tells people to "Wrap it up!" He has another appearance where he is wearing a crown and yells at someone with his lipstick filled mouth. Chi Chi LaRue was one of the associates of Billy Herrington who made a tweet on Billy Herrington's death on March 3, 2018. Quite possibly the oldest living and pictured Gachimuchi character to date. * Licker Yamano '(Peter Wilder), a man who appeared in a video with Duncan Mills, where both of them were relaxing on a mountain. As he massages Duncan's feet, he also licks his toes, hence his derisive nickname (which is also derived from the Licker monster from the ''Resident Evil media franchise) for his character's supposed foot fetish. * '''Dog (おっちゃん, Occhan, "Uncle"), a Golden Retriever puppy. His name was derived from mishearings of some of the European characters' dialogue when they stepped into a bus, which sounded like "Occhan" to Japanese ears. Is photoshopped occasionally. The source of the dog looking around is when the Europeans get off of the bus with the dog hesitating to get off of the bus. Gallery BlakeHarper_Conquered.jpg|Blake Harper. ColtonFord_Conquered.jpg|Colton Ford. Ricardo Milos.png|Ricardo Milos. Diesel.png|Diesel. Hakan Orbeyi.png|Hakan Orbeyi, yelling into the camera. 200672914269315.jpg|Brett Mycles. Ron Athey.png|Ron Athey. Lee Johnson.png|Lee Johnson. shigemi.png|Lynn Ross. WRAP IT UP.png|Chi Chi LaRue, telling viewers to "WRAP IT UP!!!" Liquor Yamano.jpg|Peter Wilders. occhan je pas.png|Occhan. Still others * [[Crab|'Crab']] (蟹, kani), the result of mishearings of Danny Lee's dialogue, and Gosaku's dream. * Flowers, used mostly in Wolff's World. Usage of the flowers as censorship, including, but not limited to Mark Wolff, had led to Mark's fan nickname "Biollante", the rose kaiju. Interesting of note is that the flower on Philippe Nicolas' crotch changes from red to blue in one scene when he showers. Gallery Kani ni naritai.jpg|Crab. Additional characters * Steve Rambo, a man who trespassed into a ranch, but instead of killing him, the ranchers accept his offers. He was notable for his poorly-acted line, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry.", with the quote and its following conversation becoming an Internet meme. ** "Yeah, I see that. Your daddy gave you good advice." ** "Mmmmm." ("Perfect.") ** "Well my daddy taught me a few things too, like uh, how to not to rip the skin by, uh, using someone else's mouth, instead of your own hands." ** "I'd be right happy to." *'Brad McGuire', a man who is seen with Steve Rambo in the infamous conversation. He has a problem of pulling on his penis so hard that he rips skin off of it. Steve offers to show him how not to rip the skin through fellatio. Brad accepts and Steve advances towards him. **"Sorry for what? Our daddy taught us not to be ashamed of our dicks. Especially since they're such good size and all." **"It gets bigger when I pull on it." **"Sometimes I pull on it so hard, I rip the skin." **"Will you show me?" *'Christian Engel' (水の精霊), a handsome bodybuilder who proudly shows his muscles in various places as he takes a walk. He was named as "Water Spirit" because of his usual appearance swimming in a pool. * Alexander Vishnevsky (Александр Вишнёвский), an electric bodybuilder from Russia, and another addition to Gachimuchi's gallery of muscular men. He is known for his synchronized, robotic style of movement in one video. * Sri Lankan man (スリランカの肥満青年, ශ්රී ලාංකික මිනිසා), a young man from the island nation of Sri Lanka who found a picture of Aniki from a tree. Gallery SteveRambo_BoyBand.jpg|Steve Rambo does not regret his trespassing. BradMcGuire_BoyBand.jpg|Brad McGuire sees Steve accidentally come up to him. Copyright musclehunks.com christian engel.jpg|Christian Engel. Still majestic as ever. Vishnevsky's replication of a robot's movements.png|Alexander Vishnevsky, demonstrating how robots behave and adapting their movements to a dance. he found some lost dOSUments.png|The young Sri Lankan who found a picture of Aniki. Outsiders * [https://www.project-imas.com/wiki/Yukiho_Hagiwara Yukiho Hagiwara] (萩原雪歩), a Japanese pop star from the iDOLM@STER games who became Biollante's imaginary girlfriend. * [https://en.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Characters Touhou characters] are often mixed into some Gachimuchi videos because Touhou music is one of, if not is, the most popular genre used in Gachimuchi. Usually the character's heads or hair are pasted onto the footage of the wrestlers. ** The tag used for Touhou × Gachimuchi videos on Nico Nico Douga is 東方餡掛炒飯 (Fried rice with fried tofu). * The [[Nico Nico Douga|'Nico Nico Douga']] headquarters, a building that is usually subjected to the wrath of the fans for its administrators' mass-deletions of Gachimuchi and Inmu content. 179421.jpg|Yukipo Hagiwara, glad to see Biollante and his well-sculpted body. Niconico honsha harajuku.jpg|Niconico's old headquarters. Niconico honsha ikebukuro.jpg|Niconico's new headquarters. Rival/INMU A Midsummer Night’s Lewd Dream (真夏の夜の淫夢), or INMU (淫夢), an adult video with its own fanbase. The video came to the attention of the internet, following a scandal in 2002 when it was discovered Japanese baseball player Kazuhito Tadano played one of the characters. Since then, a huge otomad/photoshop trend had risen on Japanese websites such as 2channel, Futaba Channel, and Nico Nico Douga (now Niconico). In its initial years, the Gachimuchi fandom was influenced by and had a bitter rivalry against this well-established fandom: however, INMU characters rarely appear in Gachimuchi videos due to a lack of interest. Characters * Kazuhito Tadano (TDN), the main character of the adult video. Many of Kazuhito's quotes became catchphrases such as "Ah!" (アッー!) and "Holly Pleasant!" (ンギモッヂイイ！). ** Van Darkholme's appearance resembles that of Kazuhito Tadano. * Nakata (DB), known for his expression and ridiculous acting in the adult video. * TNOK, a handsome professional gay porn actor. Known for his quotes, albeit misheard. * The Beastly Senior (YJSNPI, Yajuu Senpai, 野獣先輩)''', known for his intense gaze at TONO. Also notorious for his phrase during a cringeworthy sex scene, "Ikisugii! Iku, iku, iku!" (イキスギイ！イクイクイク！) * '''Cyclops Senpai (サイクロップス先輩, Saikuropusu Senpai), a robotic cyclops who resembles YJSNPI. * TONO (遠野), victim of The Beastly Senior. * GO, a nickname given to the character who has a large set of hair. Due to the similarity of his name, he is jokingly worshiped by some INMU fans as a god. * Majime, roommate with GO. Known for his quiet personality and serious expressions. * DRVS, manager of the College Baseball team. * Miura (MUR), known for his catchphrase "Yes. indeed." (そうだよ, Soudayo) * Pinky, one of the only female actresses that appears in the adult movie and its series. Her face is photoshopped by fans to make her look like a frightening monster. * SNJ, a man in a business outfit with glasses. Has a similarity to the baseball player Tsuyoshi Shinjo. * KBS Trio, name given a male trio seen in the adult video. Notable for the line, "Money! Violence! Sex!" (金！暴力！SEX！; Kane! Bouryoku! SEX!). ** Not to be confused with the South Korean broadcasting network KBS. * Takuya (KBTIT), resembles mangaka Tite Kubo. * Inmu-Kun (淫夢くん), a slow loris whose fist-up pose has become a symbol of triumph. Gallery Ikisugii.jpg|Yajuu Senpai's screams will be immortalized for all eternity! Tanioka.jpg|TNK. cyclops.png|Cyclops Senpai. soudayo.png|MUR. GO the Deva of Fabulousness.jpg|GO. Not a Pie.jpg|Pinky. 폭력 돈 SEGS.png|KBS Trio. Inmu Kun Jaya He bringer of victory.png|Inmu-Kun brings victory to your doorstep. inmu characters.png|All known INMU characters. External links and sources * List of characters at the Gachimuchi subreddit at Reddit (NSFW) * A portrait by tk8d32 involving several Gachimuchi characters at Danbooru (NSFW) * A bigger list of Gachimuchi characters at atwiki.jp (Japanese, NSFW) * Another list of Gachimuchi characters at atwiki.jp (Japanese, NSFW) * A third list of Gachimuchi characters at atwiki.jp (Japanese, NSFW) Category:Browse *